Shattered Glass
by nhi5409
Summary: Sakura Haruno has everything a teenage girl could wish for. She now just needs a caring and loving boyfriend. Will it be her childhood friend or a pompous popstar that she wishes she never met?
1. Memories

_Hey Peoples! :] __I haven't been writing stories for a long time so I figured why not now? :D_

_I know that the chapter's kind of short and I apoplogize for that! Just bear with me and I'll try to make it longer next time!_

_Also, this is kind of a rough draft, so it's kind of vague. Again, I'll do my best in the next chapters! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and sadly I never will! _

* * *

><p>"Morning mom." Sakura Haruno walked into the wide white and elegant kitchen. "Morning honey. Last day of your sophomore year right?"<p>

"Right! And just two more years and I'm done with high school!" Sakura chimed cheerfully."

Her mom sighed. "Yes, that's right. My daughter will be leaving me all alone in this big-big hou-"

"Mom! I'll still be in Seoul, just not in this house. and I know you'll say there's plenty of space here, but I kind of want my own house." Sakura looked at her mother apologetically.

"I know sweetie. It's just I'm so used to having someone in the house other than the maids since your father is always traveling overseas for the record company. "

"Well Konoha Entertainment wouldn't function properly without him." Sakura always thought of her father constantly. He always bought her luxurious gifts for her birthday , but he could never be there with her.

"True. Well I guess I'll just have to live with it."

"Don't worry mom. I'll come and visit often. I promise." her mom smiled.

"Thank you honey. Now I think you should be heading off to school."

"'Kay, Bye mom."

* * *

><p>"So what are you planning to do this summer Sakura?" Ino asked her.<p>

Sakura turned around from her locker to look at her best friend.

"I don't know yet. Maybe fly to Italy or America. What about you?"

Ino blushed before she could say anything. "Shikamaru is taking me to Paris for the summer."

Sakura stared at her in disbelief. "You two have only been dating each other for only four months and you're already spending the entire season with him?"

"He offered! And you know he's the sweetest guy to me in the whole world!"

"Yeah, you've been telling me that every day for the last three weeks Ino." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You know how I am when I'm in love."

"Sure I do. Just don't get 'too' serious with him." Sakura nudged Ino in a teasing way. "No! I certainly know how to control myself!" Sakura giggled.

"I'm joking! Gosh, at least you have a boyfriend."

"You can get one too. I mean you literally get asked out every single day, but you always reject them!"

"That's because they're just not my type." Ino gasped with sarcasm.

"Or are they just not cute and sexy enough?"

" Shut up Ino that's so not true!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever Sakura." Sakura scoffed and slammed her locker shut.

"I'm going to class." Ino eyed her for a moment and then followed behind Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked home along the sidewalk of a common park in Konoha. She looked at every aspect of the park, observing if there were any changes from day to day. She always remembered playing there with her father through afternoons where she had nothing to do, but that was before her dad had started a music business. Before, her father had owned a restaurant that was very popular. But he decided to shut it down after five years in business. It changed her life a whole lot. New house, new cars, new school, and new image..."It's weird, I practically always see you walk slowly across this park." Sakura jerked her head around and stumbled back."Kiba!" Sakura tried to relax while Kiba grinned.<p>

"Did I scare you good enough?" Sakura glared at him. She had always told him he was the worst at scaring people back in their childhood days. But she hasn't seen him in since their freshman year. "Very funny Kiba. It's not a nice way to meet up with someone you know."Kiba pouted. "But it shows that I've improved, and an improvement deserves a hug doesn't it?" He held out his arms, waiting for Sakura.

"Whatever Kiba." Sakura slipped into his arms. She felt comforted again in a long time. Ever since his music career had started she missed his advice and embraces that always helped her. But it probably won't be like that ever again. They pulled away from each other."I missed you a lot." Sakura said heartwarmingly. Kiba smiled.

"Yea. I missed your annoying whiny voice too."

Sakura smirked. "I know, right?" They both suddenly heard a chime coming from Kiba's jean pocket. Kiba took out his cell phone and glanced at the screen.

"You have to go don't you?" Sakura asked in a sad tone. Kiba sighed.

"Yea, but we'll see each other later on sometime."

"I know. Promise me we'll have a day where we can catch up on each other." Sakura smiled.

"I promise. See you later." Kiba gave her another hug and smiled.

"Bye Kiba." He turned around and started to run out of her sight. Sakura stood there for a moment in silence, while trying to observe the park full of memories once again. She twirled her glittering cherry blossom hair as she thought of everything from her past. She finally decided to continue walking home, knowing she can stare at the park anytime she wanted too.

* * *

><p><em>Review if you want to! :]<em>


	2. A Suggestion

_Hellos :]_

_Second chapter is here! So I hope you enjoy! =)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Suggestion<strong>_

I walked through the white-glossed double doors into my pink bedroom. It was larger than a normal sized room. It had an upright piano right next to a outside balcony that I'd loved to stand on outside whenever it was raining lightly. But right now all I could focus on was my bed. I walked over and collapsed onto it face-down. I grazed my hand over the silky fabric that was addicting.

After a little while I finally decided to turn over and lay on my back with my forearm resting on my forehead. I couldn't help but think back to my meeting with Kiba. He changed. Physically, I mean. The only thing that was there ever since I knew him was the red tattoos on his face that uniquely symbolized his family's ancestors. Of course he would be taller, but now he was all muscle(not buff but in between). I mean it's not a bad thing! It's actually cute, I guess. His hair had the same color of brown and the same short cut as before but now it had more volume. And his face is more handsome than ever.

Oh my… No. I am not. I don't think of him that way. Never! He's my childhood friend for heaven's sake!

I quickly ruled the thought out of my head. It was something I didn't want to think about ever again.

Jerked from my thoughts, I started to hear Yura Yura by Hearts Grow playing and realized that it was my ring tone. I picked up my black touch screen up from the counter beside my bed and saw a picture of Ino yawning intensely. I giggled to myself. It was taken by pure accident right before taking our final exams last year. Ino has tried to delete it countless of times but has been unsuccessful.

I touched the accept call button. "Yes Ino-pig?"

"I told you to stop calling me that! Billboard!" Ino huffed.

"Hey, having a big forehead is an advantage."

"Yeah yeah miss 'I'm top of my class'. Anyway, before I leave for Paris, how about we go to an all star party?"

My eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean my all star?"

I heard Ino sighed, "A party that's filled with only the most A-list actors and the top singers of Japan ever! My dad's company is hosting it. And you HAVE to come. I don't even care if you're on the verge of death."

Of course. Ino's father was really good friends with mine since he started Konoha Entertainment, which means Ino and I have been best friends since, well forever.

I cringed. "Harsh much? But wouldn't it be awkward? I mean it's not like we know them personally."

"Who cares? That's the point of it! We meet them, but not as ordinary fans. They'll acknowledge us as one of them. Understand Sakura?"

"You're making them sound like they're higher than everyone. It sounds cruel." I scrutinized her.

"My gosh Sakura! I know you know what I mean! So stop stalling! Get dressed by six and come over to my house."

I sighed. I can't believe I'm giving into her again, but what's worse it that my arguments were even weaker than usual this time. "Fine. I'll be there."

"YAY! And wear something sexy for a change! You're always too cute, not sexy! Okay? Bye!"

I heard a click and dial tone right after. I threw my phone onto the bed and stood up.

Sexy? I looked down at my white chiffon strapless sundress. It had roses made out of fabric lined up at the neckline and ended above my knees.

Maybe I am too cute. But I can't imagine myself sexy.

Oh well. I'll try to be, maybe.

* * *

><p>I stepped into my walk-in closet and sighed.<p>

It wasn't a normal closet either. It had different rooms for different types of clothing.

I immediately walked to a room filled with clothes for special occasions. It had a similar structure to the rest of the rooms. It had a medium-sized circular table in the center of the room that had my scarves laid out on it. To the right of the room there was a small compartment that held my purses and clutches. Right next to it were shelves of shoes that glittered under the light. And then the remaining half consisted of dresses that I usually don't wear until forced to by my mom…or Ino.

I walked to them and browsed through. Most of them were strapless and had revealing parts. Obviously I'm not the one who buys them. These were all chosen by my mom. She always insists me to show my figure off even more than I usually do. But I disagree with her completely.

After about fifteen minutes, I finally found a dress that I would suffice since it didn't have much revealing parts as the others. I tried it on and I guess I felt…sexy.

It was a red strapless dress that ended mid thigh and wrapped tightly around me and showed my slim figure. What I liked the most was that there was a huge ruffle that stuck out on my right side and trailed all the way down to the bottom of the dress. It was a type of dress that I'm sure Ino would approve.

Completing the outfit, I slipped on a pair of red pumps that had a sprinkle of diamonds on the top and grabbed a gold clutch with a gold see through bow attached at the top.

With two hours left, I decided that I had enough time to curl my long hair and tie some of it into a bun. I then applied mascara, light pink eye shadow, and cherry lip gloss.

Finally I headed to my Nissan convertible and headed off to Ino's house.

* * *

><p>I finally reached Ino's house, or should I say mansion. It wasn't bigger than mine, but I shouldn't brag.<p>

As soon as I pulled up her driveway, she came out the front entrance in a purple one shoulder wrap dress with silver pumps and clutch. She opened the passenger seat and got in.

"Wait a minute. You're the one that invited me, and I have to drive?" I teased her.

She scoffed, "You and your technicalities Sakura. Now hurry before we're late!"

I rolled my eyes at her and sped off.

The valet had took my car and we headed into the hotel where the party was being held at.

We arrived on the eighth floor which oddly was like a lobby but more elegant.

Every singer an actor that I had admired were all there and I felt as if I was going to shriek but I held it back since I didn't want to look like a fool.

Ino nudged me. "Sakura who should we talk to first?"

I looked at her. She too looked like she was about to scream.

I chuckled. "I don't know." But before I could think even more about it, I saw a familiar stature standing near the refreshments.

Kiba.

Of course he would be here. Why didn't I think of that? I smiled and told Ino I would be back soon and started to head in his direction.

I halted. He was already talking to someone: Hinata Hyuuga. She had her hair down and was wearing a one shoulder tight black mini dress. Of course, who wouldn't want to talk to the top model of our country? I suddenly felt discouraged.

But why? Why should I feel discouraged? I know I'm on the same level of beauty as her, not to be egotistic though. And Kiba is just a friend. Friend, that's all he is. And friends should be able to talk to friends.

I reached the refreshment table but stood with Kiba's back to me. Hinata was giggling at something he said but I was focusing on how to interrupt them or at least wait until they finished talking.

While waiting, or devising a plan, my eyes grazed over the food that was laid out. There were so many choices but I decided to reach for a cracker that was covered in white chocolate. Before I could grab it, a masculine hand had taken it. I glanced at the person next to me.

The guy had jet black hair and was wearing a black collared shirt with dark denim jeans.

He glanced at me while he took a bite of the cracker. "Can I help you?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "You know what you did!"

He smirked. "I was only helping you."

"Helping me with what exactly?"

He raised an eye brow. "Oh? You don't get it do you? The only people who eat dessert here are the guys usually."

My eye twitched.

This guy was about to get kicked where it would hurt the most.

* * *

><p><em>Review if you want to!<em>


End file.
